


First Time

by dragonwriter24cmf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Chronic Illness, Fluff and Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Pre-Series Story, Worried Shunsui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwriter24cmf/pseuds/dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: What was it like, the first time Kyouraku saw Ukitake suffering from his illness? Something like this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creator of Bleach

First Time

"Hey Juushiro, want to go out this evening?" Shunsui Kyouraku smiled invitingly as he settled into step beside his best friend. "You know, just go have fun, make some noise, and cut loose? I might even spare you my endless attempts to get you drunk."

Juushiro Ukitake shook his long white ponytail behind him, thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No. There's a test coming up in class, I want to do well." He coughed slightly. "Besides, I'm a little under the weather." He gave his friend a sideways smile. "Maybe next time, no?"

Kyouraku sighed. "I don't know why you bother to study. You're good at everything." He studied his friend. Juushiro did look a little pale. "You getting a cold again?"

"Probably." Ukitake stopped suddenly. "I just remembered I left some papers back in my room. You go ahead, okay?" Before Shunsui could say a word, he was gone, headed back around to the dormitory buildings. Shunsui sighed and shook his head, wondering at the strange way his friend worked.

Ukitake was fifteen minutes late to class. That was surprising; he was fast enough that he should have made it to the dorms and back with no trouble. What bothered Kyouraku more was how pale he looked when he showed up. He looked even worse than he had outside. But whatever was bothering him, he gave no sign as he stopped, apologized to the sensei, and took his seat. Kyouraku waited until the teacher was back to lecturing before leaning over to speak to his friend. "Hey, you okay?"

Ukitake flashed him his sideways smile again. "Well, I ran there and back, but then I got a stitch in my side…" He coughed a couple times, then grimaced. "These colds are such a nuisance…."

"Yeah, I guess so…oh, sensei's watching." They spent the rest of the lesson trying to pay attention to their class work. As they left, Kyouraku saw the teacher pull Ukitake aside, but whatever they said was too low to be heard.

Some hours later, they were done with their daily kendo and kido training. Kyouraku was nursing a sore shoulder. He'd happened to get a little sloppy and cocky in kendo class, so the instructor had used him for demonstrations. He threw an envious glance at his friend. "How on earth did you get lucky enough to avoid all the hard drills? Seriously."

Ukitake shrugged. "I just did. Maybe sensei sensed I was catching a cold. He does tend to notice things like that."

"Yeah, I guess." Kyouraku rotated the shoulder a few times, then dropped his arm. "Want to go grab a bite and hang out for a bit before you go study?"

Ukitake considered, then shook his head slowly. "Not tonight I think. I'll just eat something in my rooms. I'll study then turn in early. Who knows, if I rest well I might be over this tomorrow." He shrugged. "See you tomorrow before morning classes?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow." Kyouraku walked with him to the edge of the living area, then split off to head for the dormitory dining areas. It really was a pity that Juushiro got sick so often. He hoped his friend would be better the next day.

Ukitake usually met him an hour before classes under the cherry tree, but the next morning, he didn't show up till fifteen minutes before class. It was worrisome, considering how rare it was for him to be late to anything. Even worse was the pallor of his face and the drawn look around his eyes. One good look at his face caused Kyouraku to pull up short. "Hey, you don't look so good. You're too pale. Maybe you should take a day off, huh? Go back and rest some more. It looks like last night didn't do you any good."

Ukitake shrugged and offered him a wan smile. "Well, I didn't sleep well, and I definitely have a cold. But I'm sure it's all right. And I hate missing classes. You never know what will be on our tests and all..."

"You know you'll miss more classes if you get sick and get confined to the medical wing for a few days."

"Its fine Shunsui, it really is." Ukitake's expression softened. "I've dealt with this before."

"If you say so." Kyouraku didn't think he believed him. There was something off about Ukitake's behavior. It seemed as if he was hiding something. But there was no point in pressing him when he got stubborn. Might as well try to convince a rock to sing. Nevertheless, Kyouraku resolved to watch his friend carefully during classes.

They got through all the basic classes, all the morning classes, together fine. Ukitake was still pale, and every now and then he would cough lightly, but he seemed all right. It wasn't till kido class that Kyouraku saw evidence of problems. Ukitake's practice spells seemed a little weaker than usual, and his aim was a little erratic. They were studying thirty-level spells that day. Ukitake was usually one of the best of the class, but he seemed to have trouble. A few times he had to pause for breath in the middle of the incantation. And the casting took more out of him than it should have. By the time class was half way through, he was pale and sweating. Shortly after that, sensei took him out of practice and had him watch for the remainder of the session.

As soon as they left the class, Kyouraku caught his friend by the arm and dragged him to the side. They had half an hour before the kendo class started and Kyouraku wasn't about to let the time go to waste. He waited until they were in the garden, near the cherry tree before turning to face Ukitake. "What is going on? You've never done that badly at kido practice before. You sat out yesterday, and they side-lined you today. What's wrong?"

Ukitake shrugged. "I'm just not feeling well. I guess sensei was worried I'd hit someone."

"It's worse than that. You've never had a cold this bad before." Kyouraku's face went serious. "You're hiding something from me. What is it, Juushiro? Why don't you want me to know?"

Ukitake shrugged. "You know how I feel about being fussed over. Don't worry, I'll be all right."

Kyouraku wanted to grind his teeth. Why did Ukitake have to pick now to get stubborn? Ukitake waited a few minutes, then turned to walk away. He had just reached the cherry tree when he froze. Before Kyouraku had time to ask what was wrong, he began to cough. One hand shot up to his mouth, and he dropped his notebook to lean against the cherry tree.

Kyouraku was at his side in an instant, supporting the thin shoulders as his friend was racked with vicious coughs. "Juushiro? Juushiro!" His friend didn't stop coughing, and that terrible hacking noise was painful even to hear. Kyouraku looked for help, but there was none in sight. "I'll go get sensei…"

"No." The word exited Ukitake's mouth on another cough, but he shook his head slightly. "No, please…." The coughing made it impossible for him to speak further.

Held by that faint request, all Kyouraku could do was hold his friend up while the terrible, racking coughs went on and on. He tried to move Ukitake back, to look at his face, but the other youth wouldn't let him. He simply turned his face further away. Kyouraku decided that being able to support him at all was better than forcing the issue, so he let Juushiro make the call.

After about ten minutes or so, though it felt like an eternity, the hacking, choking noises began to ease off. Nearly fifteen minutes after he'd begun, Ukitake stopped coughing. He took one shaky, uneven breath, then another. He wiped the back of his hand absently across his mouth, sighed, then dropped the hand and leaned against the cherry tree with a groan. "Uhhh…"

"Juushiro?" Kyouraku leaned forward to ask what was wrong, and what he could do to help, when something odd about the sleeve caught his eye. Before Ukitake could react, he took the dangling arm in his own hand for a better look.

Red splashed across the white sleeve, almost coating it and the hand emerging from it. Though it took him a moment to realize, the wrist he closed his palm around felt sticky, smeared with liquid. Shocked, Kyouraku turned the hand palm upward, to find it crimson. A faint metallic scent hit his nose, one he recognized from countless sparring injuries. "Juushiro? What…?" He stepped forward, turned Ukitake around to ask what was going on, and froze. On a face gone nearly as white as his hair, the faint red streaks across his friend's mouth and chin stood out. Almost reflexively, Kyouraku looked at the ground, stiffening as he saw the scarlet stains spreading across the roots of the tree.

Before he had time to think about it, he was scooping Ukitake up in his arms, turning, and beginning to run towards the medical wing. Ukitake stiffened as he lifted him. "Shunsui, put me down." The words were a mere whisper of sound, and Kyouraku paid them absolutely no attention.

Ukitake tried twice more to stop him on their way to the medical wing, but Kyouraku hardly even noticed the attempts. All he could think about were the scarlet stains on Ukitake's hand and sleeve, the splashes on the tree, and the horrible implications. He was so upset he barely even noticed when he went through the doors of the school medical wing, and only stopped when a junior healer actually stepped in front of him. "Is there something the matter?"

"It's really nothing important…" Ukitake tried to push free of Kyouraku, but Kyouraku interrupted him sharply.

"My friend was coughing up blood on our way from class. I think there is something seriously wrong with him. He needs to see a healer immediately."

The healer's eyes widened. "Oh dear. Come, I'll take you to someone right now."

She turned and was starting off when Ukitake spoke up again, his voice slightly stronger. "Please, wait a moment." The young healer turned, a worried look in her eyes. Ukitake sighed. "Is Satashi-san in today?"

"I believe so."

Ukitake nodded. "Please go tell her that Juushiro Ukitake is here, and that it's my usual problem. She's seen me before, and I'd really feel more comfortable this way."

The healer nodded. "I'll go find her at once. I don't think she's very busy today. In the meantime, please wait in here." She led them into a small room with a futon on the floor, then gestured to Kyouraku. "You should lay him there. I'll go get some extra pillows to prop him up. It should help his breathing." With a start, Kyouraku realized that Ukitake's breathing was still very uneven and shallow. He'd been so shocked by the blood he hadn't even noticed. The nurse brought the pillows and left.

Kyouraku turned back to his friend. Ukitake was still far too pale, and there were lines of pain across his face. He was breathing hard, struggling for every breath. Kyouraku moved to his side. "What do you need?"

"It's all right." Ukitake let his head fall back, and his eyes close. "Satashi-san will know what to do with me." He stopped then made a face. "But…if I start coughing again before she arrives…"

"I can deal with it." Kyouraku's mind was starting to work again. "Juushiro….what is this? Why did you talk like it was something normal for you?"

"Not now Shunsui….please not now." There was a resigned, anguished look on Ukitake's face. "If I talk too much, I'll cough again. After the healer…I promise I'll tell you anything you want to know." The sentence ended on a light cough, and Ukitake winced.

Concern overrode curiosity. "Stay quiet. Nothing I want will be damaged by waiting for the healer." He settled back and let a ghost of a grin cross his face. "Just don't think I'm going to forget that you owe me answers."

Ukitake smiled weakly back and closed his eyes again. Kyouraku sat and listened to the raspy breathing, hoping the healer wouldn't take too long to arrive.

Ten minutes later, the door slid open and a middle-aged woman strode into the room. She nodded briefly to Kyouraku, then crossed to sit next to Ukitake, who opened his eyes wearily. "Ukitake-kun. I understand you have had another episode?" Her eyes took in the blood-stained hand and sleeve. "Ah, it appears to have been a bad one this time."

Ukitake nodded slightly. "I…coughed blood all over…the cherry tree…in the student garden."

"I see." The healer put a hand, already glowing with healing reiatsu, on his chest. Some of the pain went out Ukitake's eyes immediately, and after a few moments he began to breathe more deeply. Satashi frowned though. "How long were you having problems before this last attack? Your lungs are badly damaged this time."

Ukitake winced. "A few days. I was…I was sore three days ago, but I…thought it was a cold. But then yesterday it got much worse, and today…"

"Today it was worse, and I'll wager you still would not have come if your classmate hadn't brought you in, from the way my junior assistant reported your protesting." She sounded slightly upset, and Kyouraku didn't blame her in the slightest. "You know you have to be careful, Ukitake. This is not something you can simply ignore."

"I know." There was bleak resignation in the youth's voice. "It's just….I…"

"I know very well why you dislike coming." The voice softened a little. "Well, you did make it here, by whatever means." She let her healing powers flow through him for a few more minutes, until some color started to return to the pale face. One hand brushed his forehead thoughtfully. "You've a slight fever too, this time. Do you still have some of the tea I gave you?"

"About half the tin."

"Very well. I will prepare some more before you leave. You must rest for the remainder of the day, and stay in bed until the fever and the coughing have both broken. Drink one cup of tea every two hours, or immediately if you have another coughing spell. Sleep as much as you can, and nothing more strenuous than reading. And I want you to be careful, and not attempt anything taxing for at least two days after you're up. I will send a note to your instructors to inform them."

Ukitake flinched. "I've a test tomorrow…."

"I will arrange for you to be given a re-take. And no kidou or kendo practice in any form for at least 24 hours after you rise." She gave him a stern look. "That includes free-forming or going through basic steps."

Ukitake flinched again, but he didn't protest. Finally he asked softly, "May I at least return to my dorm room? So I have my reading materials and all."

"You may, if you promise to follow my instructions. But you are not to get up before the day after tomorrow."

"Yes Satashi-san." Ukitake settled back.

"Very well. I will go prepare your tea. If your breathing has recovered when I return, I will consider letting you go back to your rooms then." She rose and left the room.

After the door closed behind her, Kyouraku was left to stare at his friend again. He thought about pressing for answers, but Ukitake looked upset, and anyway, it could wait till they returned to the dorms.

Satashi-san returned about half an hour later. By then Ukitake's breathing was somewhat stronger, and not quite so ragged. The healer laid a hand on his chest for a moment, then pulled back. "Your breathing has recovered enough that I will permit you to go to your dorm room. However, you are to go straight to bed. And you must be cautious. Do you have someone who can help you over? I do not wish you to go so far without an escort."

"I'll take him." Kyouraku stood slowly, stretching muscles cramped from sitting and tension. "I brought him here, so I might as well take him back. I've already missed a good part of class, a little more won't matter." Ukitake looked as if he'd like to protest, but then he settled back without a word.

The healer looked him over. "You are a friend of his?" Kyouraku nodded. "Very well. I will give you a pass to excuse your absence from class. Please take him directly to his room, and make sure he is resting." She reached into a pocket, and wrote out three different sheets. She handed them to him. "The top one is an excuse for you, saying you were assisting with a classmate. The other two are for Ukitake. Please give them to his teachers to explain the situation." Kyouraku nodded. "Very well, I will let you go then."

Once the healer was gone, Kyouraku stuffed the notes into his pocket and moved to Ukitake's side. He considered a moment, then stuffed the tea tin into another pocket, and lifted Ukitake in his arms, the same way he'd brought him here.

Once they were out of the medical building, Ukitake opened his mouth, but Kyouraku cut him off. "If you want to be put down, then the answer is no. The healer specified as little stress as possible. And as worried as I am, you can put up with being carried. Everything else can wait until we're back in the dorms, and you are properly in bed."

He hadn't meant to sound as harsh as he did, but he couldn't help it in his concern. Ukitake flinched slightly, flushed, then looked away. The rest of the trip was made in absolute silence. Kyouraku was glad everyone was in class, so they faced no questions. He had a suspicion that Ukitake was relieved too.

At the dorms, Kyouraku carried Ukitake to his rooms, set him down just long enough to open the door, then carried him in and deposited him on the bed. He started to lean down to remove the sandals and get the blankets when Ukitake spoke, his voice soft and pleading. "Please, Shunsui, don't." Kyouraku looked up to see his friend sitting propped on his elbows, pain in the thin face. But the anguish in those eyes had nothing to do with his body. "Please. I can manage myself, at least this much. Don't…." His eyes clouded and he looked away. "Don't treat me like I'm helpless."

Kyouraku thought a few moments, then nodded. "All right. I'll go make some tea for you, like the healer specified. But when I come back, you'd better be resting, and if you start coughing, I'll be right back in here." Ukitake nodded. Kyouraku left and went into the small food prep area.

He'd wondered, more than once, how Ukitake had gotten lucky enough to have a dorm room to himself, along with a kitchen that he shared with only the two boys adjacent. It wasn't as if Ukitake's family had enough influence or wealth to have asked, even if Juushiro had been the type. Of course, if Yamamoto-sensei had known about Ukitake's potential for poor health…it would explain a lot. Kyouraku pushed the thoughts aside and rummaged around for the older tea tin. He found it in a cabinet, set it out, and then set some water to heating. He waited until bubbles had formed, then stirred in some of the powder in the tin, about a quarter cup. He waited until the tea looked properly steeped, then took the pot and a cup back into the Ukitake's sleeping area.

Ukitake was in bed, propped on three or four pillows, so he was half-sitting. The uniform was neatly folded to one side. He'd even managed to pull a blanket up to his waist. He turned as Kyouraku came in. "Smell's strong."

"Yeah well, I don't brew tea that often. Besides, I wanted to make sure you got a good dose this time." He pulled out the tea cup and set it down, then poured some of the green liquid into it. "Here."

"What about you?"

"I've some water." He went back to the kitchen, and returned with a cup. "Drink your tea."

Ukitake blew on it a few times to cool it down, then took a sip. He made a slight face, but continued to drink. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, then Kyouraku spoke softly. "I think I'd like those answers now. What happened? How long…?"

Ukitake sighed. "That was…an attack of an old disease. As for how long….well, as I told the healer, this has been brewing for a few days."

Kyouraku put some pieces together. "So yesterday, when you said you forgot some papers and left so abruptly, then showed up late for class…."

"I felt an attack coming on, and I didn't want it seen. I came back here just in time, but I had to wait for it to pass, and to catch my breath. Then I made sure there weren't any traces on me."

Kyouraku nodded. "So, what is this exactly? Obviously, it's not just a cold. How long have you had this illness?"

"Since I was born." The words were soft, pain-filled. "In the human world, they call it tuberculosis. The lung-rot. It eats away at the lungs. Not all at once. I can go months, even occasionally a full year without feeling it. But then it flares up again. And then I feel pain, and I can't breathe. I cough, and then I cough up blood, and run fevers, until the fit runs it's course. The healers can soothe the pain, ease the spells, and repair some of the damage. But they can't cure it." He reached up to snag a lock of hair. "It turned my hair white when I was just a kid. I had a really bad attack, and I was out for a long time. When I woke up, my hair was like this."

Kyouraku felt horrified, listening to his friend speak. Even worse was the feeling that Ukitake was editing it, preventing him from hearing the full impact of the illness. Then, beyond the numbness, anger moved. "Why didn't you tell me? We've been friends for two years Juushiro. Why?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you." The pain that had appeared as he began explaining was stronger, and he wasn't even trying to drink his tea anymore.

"Kyouraku blinked. "Lose me? What, you thought I was going to panic and run because you're sick?" A sharp stab of pain went through him. He knew he could be lazy, and reckless, and a little careless but still…. "You think that little of me?"

"At first, I was afraid of that. But no, it isn't that, not for some time."

"Then why?"

Ukitake sighed. "Because, you would always be on guard. Always watching over me, worrying. My family was like that. It took me years to convince them I wouldn't cough up my lungs every time I sneezed. I didn't want that, not from anyone, especially you. I enjoy…the friendship, the freedom we have. But…when you saw me…I saw your face…and just now…it was the same." He coughed slightly.

Kyouraku's head was spinning. He'd never heard Ukitake speak like this. He knew he hated to be fussed over, but the anguish, the soft bitterness was something he'd never imagined in his friend. "I…"

"That isn't everything." Ukitake took a deeper breath. "Even though I don't want to lose you, it's still almost better than the alternative." He seemed to be speaking almost to himself as much as Kyouraku. "If you stay, deal with this, eventually, you'll understand. You probably already do in a way. This will get worse. The damage will get worse. If no cure is found…." A bitter smile tugged at one corner of his mouth. "If no cure is found then eventually, this will kill me. I didn't want….didn't want you to know. Most people can't deal with it, or won't. They leave, and it's only fair. The ones who stay…I hate to see it, the sorrow, the fear, the pain every time I have one of these spells. Even when I'm well…there's that fear." His eyes came up to meet Kyouraku's at last. "I didn't want to see that pain and hesitation in your eyes. I'd rather drive you away than cause a friend so much pain, by making them stand beside me, when I'm like this." He looked away and his voice became softer. "That's why, Shunsui, I was afraid to lose you. Because even if you stay, I'll lose the fun-loving side of you I liked and valued most. And it's worse than you leaving."

Silence fell. Kyouraku didn't have any clue what to say. Abruptly, Ukitake began to cough again, the strain of explanations taking a toll on his system. Kyouraku moved to his side and supported him gently until the fit passed. When it was over, he leaned his friend back against the pillows. He set the tea nearby, moved the cup to the side, then wiped away the sweat and blood, and pulled the blanket up. He could see the exhaustion in Ukitake's eyes. He gave the other youth a small smile. "Sounds like you need some rest. Go to sleep, we'll finish this conversation later." Ukitake looked as if he wanted to protest, but his body was too tired. Within moments, he was fast asleep.

That night, Kyouraku couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Ukitake had been floating around his head all day. He couldn't help it. Despite his confidence when he'd been beside his friend, he wasn't sure what to do. Because Ukitake was right. It was painful, and frightening, to listen to him coughing, to see the blood and agony in the pale face. It was terrible to see the strain in his eyes. During those first moments, when he'd had no time to think, it had been easy to be there, be confident. But knowing what it meant, and what the illness truly was….it scared him. And there was a part of him that didn't want to deal with it, didn't want to see or hear that pain. That didn't want to take the heavy responsibility for another person's wellbeing like that.

Lying in the dark, Kyouraku considered his options. He could leave. He could become distantly polite, treat Juushiro as he treated most of his other classmates. He could back away and become just another face in the crowd. He knew that Ukitake would never face him over it, would accept the decision quietly and calmly. He didn't even have to say he was breaking off, just be distant. And Ukitake would take it and never say a word. In fact, if someone else said something, Juushiro was likely to speak up and smooth it over.

In many ways, it would be easier on both of them. Kyouraku wouldn't have to deal with fear for his friend. Ukitake wouldn't have to deal with Kyouraku's concern. And yet, Kyouraku felt sick to his stomach even thinking about the possibility. Ukitake was a kind, generous person, with a warm heart and a gentle nature. He was an honorable person, and deserved the same kind of treatment. He was also fun-loving, in spite of all the hard work he did. To abandon him because of an illness he could not prevent….well, it would be cruel. It would be wrong. And as much as Kyouraku struggled with the idea of going through another afternoon like today, his heart ached worse at the thought of what Ukitake would suffer without someone there.

Another option would be to ignore it. Be friends, but never face up. Kyouraku was good at forgetting things he didn't want to know. He could pretend he'd never heard Ukitake's explanation, and that he didn't remember the blood splattering over the ground. He could treat it like the cold he'd thought it was. Never mention the illness, treat Ukitake like he had before. It would be simple. He just had to turn a blind eye to the coughing, and the blood. But then, he hadn't generally hung around too much when Ukitake was sick. And he had no doubt that Ukitake would let him choose that path too. He could simply play it casual.

It was an attractive idea, but his mind still rebelled. He wasn't above the occasional lie, or a fib. He had his share of scrapes and dishonest moments. But he'd never liked hypocrisy. And to him, being Ukitake's friend while deliberately ignoring his condition was…wrong. In some ways, it was worse than abandoning him. At least, if he left, Ukitake would never expect help from him. But if he was there, and turning a blind eye, it was as if he was taking advantage of the other youth. He couldn't do that.

That left his last option. He had to find a way to deal with this. If he wasn't going to leave, and he wasn't going to play ignorant, he'd have to face it. The question was how. It would be hard. He remembered Ukitake's words about seeing others concerns and fears, about being protected. He understood. So, how to take care of his friend without embarrassing or tormenting both of them? The question was still on his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Kyouraku rose early. He wanted to go see Ukitake before class, make sure he was still all right. He felt strangely unsettled still, uncertain as to how to deal with his best friend. Nevertheless, he got dressed, walked down the hall, and quietly slid open the door to Ukitake's room.

Soft, gentle breaths greeted him. There was an odd, raspy, hitching quality, but he recognized them anyway. He smiled. Juushiro was still asleep. He wandered through to the sleeping area. Ukitake looked as if he hadn't moved all night, but his face was still too pale. Kyouraku knelt and placed a hand near his friend's forehead. He frowned thoughtfully. Even from an inch away, he could feel the heat. That meant a pretty nasty fever. He glanced to where the tea still stood, mostly full from the night before. After a moment's thought, he picked it up and carried it through to the prep area. He washed out the pot and the cup, then set a fire, and more water to heat. When it was done, he carried it out and set the tea powder next to it. After a moment, he went back and got a few of Ukitake's chipped pottery plates. Gingerly, he stood them around the steaming water. That would keep it warm a bit longer. He found a spare towel and wrapped it around the affair for further insulation and to keep the plates up.

Once it was finally arranged to his satisfaction, Kyouraku sat back. He still had some time before he left for class, and he was almost hoping Ukitake would wake up. Then he could see how coherent he was.

Ukitake hadn't stirred. Watching him sleep, Kyourau smiled again. He had an urge to play some little prank on his sleeping friend. Nothing serious or too humiliating. Cold water on his nose, maybe. Or something else. There were numerous possibilities. He could tie Ukitake to the futon, which would have the added benefit of making him obey the healer. He was considering possible ideas when the answer to his night's dilemma hit him like a thunderbolt.

What Ukitake wanted, maybe needed, most from him wasn't just a nurse. It was someone to ease the tension. To help him through, but let him laugh at the same time. Hadn't Juushiro said it himself? That what he valued most was their freedom, and Kyouraku's fun-loving spirit? Kyouraku knew he wouldn't always be able to laugh off the illness and it's effects. But he could joke some. And there were things he could do that Ukitake would never permit from others. Gestures of friendship that only close friends were capable of giving. He could help, and he could ease the time. Kyouraku let his grin grow wider. He might as well start now. Carefully, he left the room, to return a few minutes later with a small bottle. Carefully, he lifted the plate from over the water and poured a little of the bottle in. Then he lowered it and glanced at the time. It was about time to go to class. He slipped the bottle back into a pocket, then gently brushed the hair back from his friend's face. "Rest well, Juushiro. I'll be back later."

At each class, Kyouraku faithfully presented Ukitake's excuses, and his own. He half expected to be stuck explaining the situation several times, but his teachers merely nodded and accepted his words without comment. In his theory class, the teacher told him he would prepare a make-up test for Juushiro to take at his earliest convenience. The other teachers passed him notes to take back, instructing that Ukitake look through them so he would not be completely behind. The kendo instructor merely sighed and gave him a message saying they would make up the training later.

For his part, Kyouraku accepted each teacher's notes. He also took actual notes of his own, knowing that Ukitake liked his perspective on things. When something amused him, he wrote a joke or comment on the side, hoping it would bring a smile to his friend's face. He couldn't help noting that none of the teachers asked him for details. Then again, given that he'd showed up at the academy with this condition, it was highly likely that both Yamamoto-sensei and Juushiro himself had explained his illness. Certainly, this wasn't the first time Ukitake had been sick. He'd just never known what was wrong before.

Kyouraku was usually a little impatient to escape, but today was worse than usual. Minutes seemed to crawl by, and he couldn't get Juushiro out of his head. He wondered if he'd woken, when he'd woken, if he'd discovered the prank with the tea. He hoped Ukitake's fever had gone down, that he'd managed to eat something, and that he hadn't had too many coughing spells. In retrospect, Kyouraku found himself wishing he'd left a pile of clean towels or something nearby, so his friend would have something to cough into. Finally, classes let out, and Kyouraku raced out of kendo without even pausing to clean his bouken. He knew he would catch it from sensei later, but he wanted to get back to Ukitake and check on him. As he raced for the dorms, his hand was fingering the package he'd picked up between kido and kendo. It was a reasonably large collection of sweet things from the school dining area. Juushiro loved sweets, especially right after an illness.

Ukitake was awake when Kyouraku arrived in the dorm room. He was sitting up, reading something or other, as the door burst open. Kyouraku honestly didn't care what he was doing, as long as Ukitake was actually awake. Then his friend turned to face him, his face tight. "Shunsui, what did you do to my tea?"

Kyouraku grinned. That was the guy he liked to hang out with. He gave his best friend an innocent smile as he settled beside him. "Well, I made some for you…what else are you referring to?"

"You spiked it with something….I know you did." Ukitake's face was exasperated, but there wasn't any real heat to his voice. Kyouraku snickered.

"Well, I did add a dash of my favorite secret ingredient. Thought it would make you feel a bit better…"

Juushiro's eyes widened. "You put _sake_ in my tea?"

"Yeah. Couldn't resist. Don't worry, I brought something to make it up to you." Kyouraku reached into his uniform and pulled out the bag of sweets. "Picked up a little of all your favorites." He dropped the bag into Ukitake's lap.

Ukitake sighed. "You…" A cough interrupted him. Ukitake's eyes widened. Kyouraku could see him trying to stop the coughing, but the awful hacking continued. Two, perhaps three sharp coughs shook the slender frame, then Kyouraku was there, holding his friend's shoulders, supporting him. "I got you. Just lean forward, let me hold you, okay?"

Juushiro was shaking too much under the force of the convulsions to reply, but Kyouraku felt his friend stop fighting the grip a moment later. He felt Ukitake's head come to rest on his shoulder as the hacking continued.

Finally, the fit ended. Kyouraku sighed, then carefully began to move so that he could lay his friend back against the pillows. For a moment, he froze, seeing the blood that splattered over both their shirts. His resolution to stay, to face the disease wavered, then snapped into place. He nudged one corner of his mouth up into a grin. "Keep this up Juushiro, and I'm gonna have to go raid the girl's rooms for shirts that will actually hide this."

Juushiro blinked. "Shun, you…"

"Would love an excuse to go through the girl's dorm looking for a shirt, pants, and coincidentally, all their lingerie. Absolutely. Though I have to say, they don't make girls tops for manly shoulders like mine. Could create an interesting look, the open top approach…."

Juushiro chuckled, but it turned into a weak cough. Shunsui caught him gently. "Woah…careful there." He reached out, grabbed the cup of tea sitting by the bed, and gently held it to his friend's mouth. "There. This ought to make you feel better, with or without the sake."

Juushiro took a couple sips, then looked away. He seemed to have become totally exhausted all of a sudden. Shunsui set the cup down, then laid a hand to his friend's forehead. He winced. "You're burning up."

"Yeah…happens…" Juushiro sighed, and the hazel eyes closed. Now that Kyouraku stopped to look, he was sweating slightly, and his face was even paler than normal.

"Juu…you okay?" Kyouraku was still speaking normally, but Juushiro didn't respond. Worried, Kyouraku went and got a cool damp rag from the kitchen and laid it on the other youth's forehead. Ukitake should have opened his eyes, but he barely even moved. His breathing was still harsh and ragged from the coughing, though the tea should have soothed it somewhat. Kyouraku frowned. That was not a good sign. Time to go get a healer.

Kyouraku didn't quite use flash step to get to the Healer's section of the school, but he was definitely hurrying. No sooner did he cross the threshold than he caught the nearest attending healer he could see. Actually, healer trainee, to judge from the uniform. "Excuse me, is Satashi-sensei here?"

The young man nodded. "I believe she is in the inventory area, evaluating our stock of medications."

"Great. Could you please take me there?"

The young man blinked. "Non-medical personnel aren't supposed to…"

"It's kind of an emergency." Kyouraku sighed. "Look, if it's that big of a deal, just go get her. Tell her Shunsui Kyouraku is here about Juushiro Ukitake, and it's not a good thing. She'll understand. Can you do that?"

The young man nodded and took off. He wasn't running, but at least he was walking fast. Kyouraku sat down with a sigh to wait.

Five minutes later, the healer appeared before him. He jumped to his feet as Healer Satashi appeared in the entryway, a small bag already slung over her shoulder. True to form, she didn't waste time. "I take it Ukitake's condition has worsened?"

"I think so. I mean, he drank that tea and everything, and I made sure he was resting, but still… when I went to check on him his fever was higher. We talked for maybe a minute, but then he started coughing bad, and afterward…well, he wasn't coherent, and then he just sort of passed out."

"I see." The healer left the building and headed for the student dorms so fast that Kyouraku had to run to keep up. He was breathing hard by the time they got to Ukitake's room, but he didn't mind a bit. Instead, he sank into a sitting position and concentrated on getting his breath back while the healer looked Juushiro over. After a few moments, she leaned back. "You were right to call on me, and not to move him. His attack has escalated severely."

"How bad is it?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but if he was going to stick with his resolution, he had to ask.

"His lungs are compromised badly. The fever is attempting to dry out his system, but it will not work. Not for this."

"What about his loss of consciousness?"

"His body is turning all his energy to combating the illness."

Kyouraku flinched. He'd guessed it was bad, but still…. "Will he be okay?"

"It remains to be seen." Satashi placed one hand over Ukitake's chest, bathing it in the light of a healer's reiatsu. She remained like that for several minutes, while Kyouraku waited impatiently. Finally, the healer removed her hand. "I have done what I can for now. I will return later to attempt more, but he must be cared for in the meantime. If you are willing to wait, I would like you to watch over him while I summon a junior healer to tend him."

"It's not necessary." Kyouraku met the healer's gaze. "I'll take care of him. I know, I don't have medical training, but I can apply cool cloths, and help with his coughing, and force-feed him tea or water. I can clean up blood, and support him. And if need be, I can call for help."

The healer gazed at him solemnly. "This will be a long and difficult thing. You should not miss more classes."

"Like I'd be able to concentrate, with him lying here." Kyouraku smiled grimly. "Look, I know I'm as likely to get in trouble as not. I know I'm no healer. But he's my best friend, and maybe he needs that more than anything. Juu is…well, he hates this. A close friend could be the best medicine. And since I'll have no focus and probably skip half my classes anyway worrying, I might as well stay and keep an eye on him."

Long moments passed as healer and student regarded one another. Finally, Satashi nodded. "It is possible, given his outlook upon this disease. Very well, I will send your excuses to the instructors." She spent the next few minutes detailing his instructions, then left with a promise to return the following afternoon. She also left a butterfly with him, should he need assistance. Kyouraku listened carefully, nodded, saw her to the door, then returned to the side of his best friend.

It was a long night. Bad as that first afternoon had been, this was worse. Sitting in the darkness, with little to do but watch over his best friend's unconscious form, he could understand why Juushiro was scared he'd leave. It was so hard, watching him. The pale face was lined with strain and pain. Every so often, his breathing would hitch, and then Kyouraku would have to support the slender frame as coughs shook him. He would sit, holding his friend and making sure the blood he coughed up didn't go back into his chest. When the fits abated, he would lay him back down, and carefully wipe away the blood and sweat with a damp cloth. Sometime's Juushiro's eyes would blink open, but he never really seemed conscious.

In between coughing fits, Kyouraku kept cool cloths on the pale brow. Satashi had instructed him to give Ukitake a half-cup of tea every half hour, or as close as possible. Sometimes, Juushiro was coughing too much, but when he could, Kyouraku would raise his head slightly, and carefully pour the warm green liquid down the unconscious youth's throat. He developed the knack quickly, a fact for which he was grateful. The only thing worse than watching Ukitake cough, was accidently causing him to cough.

The room felt too silent. He couldn't explain it, but somehow, he missed having Ukitake talking to him. In between caring for him, Kyouraku tried to read, tried to draw, even tried to do his homework. But nothing could remove the heaviness in the air, the silence of the figure lying before him. He wanted Juushiro up and awake, scolding him, complaining about being babied, or fretting about the exam he was definitely going to miss. He wanted him to be asking questions about the lecture that Kyouraku had only half paid attention to. He wanted him well.

Finally, morning arrived. The sun had just started peeking through the window slats when the healer arrived. Without a word, Satashi moved to Ukitake's side, and laid one hand on his chest. The other hand brushed lightly across the pale forehead. She remained like that for several minutes. Kyouraku found himself fidgeting impatiently, but he knew there was no point to bothering the healer. Finally, she sat back. Kyouraku watched her for a moment, then burst out. "Well? Is he okay? Did he get worse? Did he…?"

"He is still unconscious." The healer interrupted his questions quietly, but firmly. "However, I believe his fever has lowered slightly. And while the damage to his lungs is still severe, it seems as though they have been cleared out. We will have to wait to be certain, but I think perhaps the worst of the illness is past for him." She turned her head to look at the boy sitting next to him. "I assume you will wish to watch over him today as well?"

"Yeah." Kyouraku was so tired his head ached, but he was absolutely certain. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Very well. However, I must insist that you get some rest before you resume your watch. If you are too exhausted, you cannot care for him properly."

Kyouraku grimaced. "I don't want to leave."

"You may rest here, if you prefer. I will watch Ukitake, and wake you when I leave to return to my duties."

"Okay." Kyouraku gave her a small grin. "I guess Juu won't mind. But…" He looked at the unconscious figure. "You will wake me if there is any change, right? Please?"

The healer nodded slightly. "I will wake you." Kyouraku nodded back, then sprawled himself out against the wall. He was asleep before he had a chance to count to ten.

The healer woke him some hours later. Kyouraku blinked, then sat up. "How long was I out?"

"You have slept for perhaps five hours. But it is late in the morning, and I must return to the medical wing. You recall all your instructions?"

"Yeah. Tea every so often, keep him sitting up if he coughs, don't let him move around too much. Keep cool cloths to keep down the fever, and let you know if there is any change." Kyouraku stretched, then moved to Ukitake's side. "How is he?"

"He is stable, for the moment. Whether or not he remains that way….is yet to be seen." The healer sighed. "I hope, however, that the worst is past and he will recover soon." Then she was gone.

The day passed slowly. Ukitake slept, Kyouraku sat beside him fiddling with things, following the doctors orders, and worrying. Once or twice, he went through a few basic drills in the cramped confines of the room, just to give himself something to do. It was maddening, and incredibly frustrating.

Late in the afternoon, the basic theory instructor stopped by. He was carrying a bundle of books and notes. Kyouraku turned as the door was shoved open by a foot. "Sensei?"

"Your class notes, for you and Ukitake-kun both." The teacher sighed and dropped them with a thud. "If you don't study, it either requires extra lessons, or I get you again next term. You, Kyouraku-kun, are too much trouble, and Ukitake-kun has too much potential to waste retaking things he should understand easily."

Kyouraku bit back a grin at the teacher's forthright manner. Unflattering as it was, he liked the straightforward response. "Yes sensei. I'll be sure to pass on your message to him when he recovers."

The teacher moved to Ukitake's bedside. "What has the healer said?"

"That his fever is down, and with luck, he'll come out of his sleep soon. But it…it was pretty bad."

The teacher snorted. "It is his one foolishness. I was afraid of this when he showed up late for class the one morning. But you are taking care of him?"

"Yes sensei. I thought he might take orders better from me." Kyouraku let an amused smile curl his lips. "I owe him a lot of that…"

"Indeed. Well… you and the healer keep us informed. And Kyouraku…" A dangerous gleam entered the man's eyes. "You've plenty of time to study, so if I were you, I would anticipate a quiz…or something of that nature." Then he left.

Kyouraku groaned and sank down beside his friend. "Now see what you did? I try to help you and now the teachers are hassling me." He reached out and ran the cool cloth over Juushiro's face. "I hope you wake up soon, so maybe we can take that quiz together."

Satashi returned later that evening. She checked Ukitake again, and nodded. "The fever is definitely fading. And his lungs are beginning to repair themselves somewhat. It's a matter of time." She sat back. "If you wish, it is safe to move him to the healers wing now."

Kyouraku shook his head. "Nah. Him and me, we'll just stick out here, together." He grinned. "He'd only get all fussy and undo everything if he woke up in the medic wing, after all. He's troublesome like that."

The healer nodded. "Very well. Barring an emergency, I will return in the morning."

Once Satashi was gone, Kyouraku settled in. The night and day of watchfulness was telling on him, and now that Ukitake was recovering a little, he was tired. He glanced at where his friend still rested. Though he was no healer, he could see where the high flush of fever had diminished. The breathing seemed somewhat better to his ears. He leaned forward and brushed the white hair out of his friend's eyes. "Man, you are a lot of work when you're sick." He glanced at his uniform, then Ukitake's. Both of them were still splattered with blood. "And I still haven't managed to clean this up." Then he sat back to study, remembering to follow Satashi's instructions.

By midnight, he was feeling tired. That five hour sleep hadn't done nearly enough. With a sigh, he set his book down and closed his eyes. Surely a five minute rest wouldn't hurt. He slept light enough to respond if something changed in Ukitake's condition. He was just drifting off when a faint sound from the pallet jerked him upright.

"Shun…?" Hoarse and barely audible, but still his name. Kyouraku was on his knees beside the futon in an instant, looking into Ukitake's face.

Ukitake stirred slightly, then blinked. Hazel eyes, still clouded with weariness, opened slightly and looked into his face. Then the other youth blinked again, and a spark of awareness lit his face. "Shunsui?"

He coughed. Immediately, Kyouraku propped him up and held a cup of tea to his mouth. "Here. Take it easy, and don't try to talk too fast. You'll only make it worse again."

Ukitake took several sips of the tea, then turned his head slightly away. Kyouraku set the cup back down, then gently leaned the slender frame back against the pillow. "That better?"

His friend nodded, but his eyes were confused. "Shun…why are you…?" He looked around. "This is my room…."

"Yeah. The healer said you could stay here."

"But why…?"

Kyouraku grinned and straightened the sheets around his friend. "Cause I'm here taking care of you." He saw the weariness in the other boys face. "Go back to sleep. We'll finish this discussion in the morning." He was awake long enough to see Ukitake drift off before dropping into sleep himself.

He came awake as dawn was filtering through the window. Beside him, Juushiro was sleeping quietly. His breathing was still hoarse and uneven, but Kyouraku was suddenly aware of the fact that he hadn't woken once to his friend's coughing. He leaned over and placed a hand near Ukitake's forehead. There was no burning heat, only a slight warmth that he associated with a normal skin temperature. He smiled to himself.

The healer showed up a few minutes later. She paused for a moment, listening to the soft uneven snores of the youth on the bed. Then she smiled. "He sounds much better this morning."

Kyouraku nodded. "Yes. He's fever down. He woke up really briefly around midnight."

A small frown creased Satashi's face. "You should have called me."

Kyouraku shrugged. "There wasn't time. He was really only awake long enough to drink some water and ask a couple questions, and then he was out again. But I'm sorry."

The healer shrugged and knelt beside him. "As long as you told me of it, I suppose it doesn't matter." She laid one hand on Ukitake's chest.

The hazel eyes fluttered open at the touch. 'Satashi- sensei?"

"Ukitake-kun. Awake at last." She brushed a hand across his forehead. "Your fever is nearly gone, and your breathing is steadier. It appears as though the worst of the fit has passed."

Ukitake tried to say something, but all that came out was a cough. Kyouraku grabbed a cup of tea and lifted his friends head for a drink. "Here. Drink this."

His friend blinked hazily up at him. "Kyouraku?" The hoarse voice rasped on the words. Kyouraku shook his head and held the tea to his lips to forestall further talk. Ukitake took several sips, then blinked again. "I thought….I thought I dreamed you."

"Huh." Kyouraku let a faint smile touch his lips. "Tend you for three days and nights, and you dismiss me as a dream…."

The hazel eyes widened. "Three…."

Satashi put a hand on his face. "Do not work yourself up again. You do not need a relapse at this time." She turned a fierce glare on Kyouraku. "Please do not upset him."

Kyouraku backed up. "I'm sorry sensei. I won't do it again."

Satashi worked on her patient for about an hour, then rose. "The worst of the attack is past. A day or more of bed rest, and you may attend classes again. But nothing more strenuous. I will keep track of you, and inform you when you may resume your kendo and kido practice."

Ukitake lay back as she left. His face was pale. "Three days…" He blinked, seeing his friend still sitting by the wall. "Shun…were you really here the whole time?" His eyes drifted over Shunsui, then widened. "Your shirt…"

Shunsui grinned and stretched. "Never took time to change. Only wanted to ruin the one shirt anyway."

A rueful grin crossed Juushiro's face. "Sorry…."

"Nah. It was fun, having a good reason to sluff classes." Kyouraku grinned and settled down beside him. "Speaking of…" He jerked his head at the stack of papers and scrolls in the corner of the room. "All the sensei's sent notes…." He let his face twist into a rueful grin. "They said we'll get quizzes later." He saw the concern in Ukitake's face. "It won't be till you're better."

Ukitake grimaced. "Three days." He sighed. "You ought to go get cleaned up Shunsui."

Kyouraku shrugged. "It's all good." He saw Ukitake's expression. "Okay…look. I'll go clean up if you promise to stay still and rest. I'll be back in a few."

He was back in an hour, his hair cleaned and a fresh shirt on. He held up the bloodstained shirt he'd been wearing. "Ahh… I'm gonna have to find a creative way to deal with this." He saw Juushiro's face, tired and upset. "Hey Juu…think Yama-jii will let me dye this? Or maybe I can learn cloth painting. Plum blossoms maybe."

Juushiro snorted, a half laugh that was suppressed to prevent coughing. Kyouraku grinned affectionately. "That's better. I don't want to get kicked out for upsetting you."

There as warmth and amusement in the tired hazel eyes. "Thank you." Juushiro sighed and leaned back. "Still all that schoolwork….I wish I hadn't missed so much." He fidgeted. "And the healers won't let me up for a few days…not till I can walk to class."

"Well I may have an idea about that." Kyouraku grinned and sat back. "Till then…" He gestured. "Drink your tea, and then I might just let you have one of those stacks of notes. As long as you promise to behave."

**2000 years later:**

Ukitake leaned back with a sigh. Beside him, Kyouraku settled back and dunked a cloth in a bowl of cool water. He reached forward wiped away the blood from his best friend's mouth. "Not a bad fit this time."

"I suppose not." Ukitake brushed a hand across his forehead.

"Not as bad as the first one." Kyouraku grinned. "You haven't even passed out on me." he sighed and looked at the pink kimono, splattered with red. " I have a bit more painting to do, I see."

Juushiro Ukitake smiled slightly. "The first time…you mean when we were in school?" He looked over his best friend. "I remember….you sat beside me for five days, ruined at least one shirt….and complained for two days about all the tests we had to take afterward."

Kyouraku chuckled. "Yeah. But there were other things. I learned to paint cloth…and developed a new look." He grinned down at himself, taking in the open shirt and the pink kimono half-covered with various dark flowers and branches.

Ukitake chuckled, then coughed slightly. Kyouraku held him gently while the coughing lasted, then leaned him back. Ukitake grinned at him. "I remember… you sat there, we studied…" The hazel eyes turned solemn. "You carried me to class after two days so I wouldn't get trouble with the teacher or the healer."

"That was fun…" Kyouraku grinned. "But I guess I owed you for all those times you dragged me to class hungover."

"Yes. I suppose you did." Juushiro smiled with genuine warmth. "But I was half-afraid you'd leave after that first time."

"No." Kyouraku grinned "I never planned to leave. You're too much fun Juushiro…and you really did need me."

"So I did." Ukitake chuckled again. "Thank you Kyouraku."

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of feel good fluff for some of my favorite characters.


End file.
